Si c'est un rêve, que personne ne me pince
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: Quand on s'endort dans son cours de mathématique, on ne s'attend pas à un rêve si étrange. Et si ce n'est pas un rêve, alors...
1. Ou comment atterrir sans soucoupe

_Voici une nouvelle fanfiction, pas vraiment dans mon style habituel. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1 : Ou comment atterrir en douceur sans soucoupe volante.**

- …marque un fossé entre les cultures magiques et moldues. Il s'est alors créer deux mondes avec leurs propres structures sociales, économiques et gouvernementales. Au fil des années, il est pourtant devenu de plus en plus pressant que le Monde Magique demeure ignoré des Moldus. En 1600, comme vous le savez, eu lieu la Révolte des gobelins en Grande-Bretagne…

J'ouvre délicatement un œil, essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi la voix de mon professeur de mathématique me parvint bien plus morne et grave que d'habitude.

- … sorciers atteignent leur sommet à cette époque. Les gouvernements du Monde Magique se rencontrèrent pour trouver des solutions à la crise et en 1692, ils conçoivent le Code International du Secret Magique. Cela sépara à jamais les deux cultures et donna à tous les gouvernements magiques la responsabilité de maintenir leur communauté dans le secret. C'est ainsi que les choses très visibles comme le Quidditch ou encore les dragons disparurent du paysage Moldus…

Hum… pourquoi mon professeur de mathématique si… passionnant… parle-t-il de magie?

Ma tête toujours étalée sur la table, mon bras me servant d'oreiller, je me tord le cou pour voir le dos de ma voisine de devant. C'est étrange, je suis presque sûre de m'être assise derrière Marie, une jolie blonde vénitienne. Pourtant, les longs cheveux de la fille devant moi sont d'un noir de jais.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la partie de la salle que je peux voir –Je n'ai pas le meilleur angle de vue possible- et contemple, dubitative, la plupart des élèves regarder le plafond, dormir sur la table, discuter à voix basse et même... jouer au échec. Ils sont tous l'air d'être habillés de la même manière. En noir. En comparaison du patchwork de couleur habituel des élèves de ma classe, cela semble particulièrement lugubre.

Encore légèrement somnolente, je ne comprend pas immédiatement l'étrangeté de la situation. Il me faut encore quelques instants pour que les brumes du sommeil s'efface et me rendre compte que je ne dors plus.

Je lance un nouveau regard circulaire à la salle, plus attentivement et remarque que personne ne m'est familier.

Avec un sursaut de panique, je me relève précipitamment, ma mâchoire se décroche, mes yeux s'agrandissent. La partie rationnelle et terre à terre de mon cerveau se met en pause, refusant d'intégrer ce qu'elle voit. L'autre partie carbure à fond les turbines.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?!

Devant moi, se tient une classe assez banale, mais le professeur, lui n'a RIEN de normal.

C'est quoi _–ça-_ ?! Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu! Je suis devenue folle.

Une chose humanoïde, légèrement transparente, agite ses mains en parlant tout en traversant le bureau de long en large sans s'en rendre compte.

Je rêve!

Ma panique augmente à vu d'œil. Je ferme les yeux en pensant très fort à mon professeur de math, les rouvrent et pousse un grognement en voyant le corps définitivement immatériel déblatérer tout seul sur la révolte des gobelins.

Si on m'avait dit que j'espèrerai un jour de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme me retrouver en cours de Math, j'aurai éclaté de rire. Je ne ris plus.

Du tout.

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, dans un sursaut, se réanime et tente de me rassurer. Cela ne peut qu'être un rêve. Un rêve particulièrement réaliste, certes, mais un rêve quand-même.

La personne devant moi se retourne. J'écarquille les yeux. La personne qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils n'a décidément _rien_ de féminin, malgré les cheveux longs.

Que faire? Que dire? Je tente un sourire crispé.

Il se tourne vers son voisin, un garçon au cheveux châtain et lui tape sur l'épaule sans cesser de me fixer.

Ce dernier lui accorde un coup d'œil ennuyé puis voyant qu'il ne le regarde pas, suit son regard. Il me fixe un instant, l'air étonné, puis se penche en avant et tapote l'arrière du crâne ébouriffé du garçon qui somnole devant lui.

Il faut un certain temps et un tapotage intensif avant qu'il ne daigne se retourner. L'air passablement endormit, il pose ses yeux sur moi, les cligne sans comprendre, hausse les sourcils puis secoue sans douceur son voisin, un blondinet qui ronflait allègrement, le tout sans me lâcher du regard.

J'ai maintenant huit yeux qui me fixent intensément. Dont quatre sourcils froncés et trois haussés. Je crois pouvoir m'estimer heureuse que le dernier à s'être retourné n'est pas poursuivit la chaîne…

- Il n'y avait personne à cette place, si? Demande le garçon que j'ai honteusement pris pour une fille.  
- Non et je n'ai vu personne entrer. Répond son voisin.

Existe-il des hallucinations auditives? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je dois effectivement rêver. Ou alors, je vire schizophrène.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, tu es… heu… nouvelle?

Il a un air septique, les nouveaux ne doivent pas être courant, ni atterrir comme par magie en plein milieu d'un cours.

- Je…

Ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de savoir quoi répondre…

- Et bien... Je... Est-ce qu'il est possible de... de parler à… je sais pas, le directeur?

Bon choix, toute école a un directeur. Ils se jettent un coup d'œil.

- Oui. On t'y conduira.

Ils ont l'air méfiant. Remarque, je le suis moi-même. Est-ce que c'est ce que ressentent les gens que l'on qualifie de fou?

La fin du cours sonne et je reste assise, complètement paumé et légèrement angoissé, pendant que les élèves se réveillent petit à petit et s'enfuit de la salle avec un air soulagé. Les quatre garçons se sont levés mais ne bougent pas jusqu'à ce que la salle soit vide.

- Heu... Tu étais là, au début du cours? Me demande le plus petit des quatre.

- Heu... Je ne... me souviens pas.

Quatre regards septiques se posent sur moi.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir le directeur, alors? Dis-je précipitamment, avant qu'ils ne décident de se lancer dans un interrogatoire auxquels je serais bien en mal de répondre.

- Je vais t'y conduire. Me répond le jeune homme châtain.

- Merci. Dis-je, soulagée.

- Allez manger, je vous rejoindrais dit-il aux autres.

Ils acquiescent et se dirigent vers le porte, non sans m'avoir jeter quelques regards par dessus l'épaule.

- Viens.

Je le suis, un grande partie des gens que je croise me regarde étrangement. Je mets un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que mon accoutrement ne peut qu'attirer le regard au milieu de leurs uniformes noirs. Je porte un jeans bleu clair, légèrement fendus à un genou, des DocMartens noire, un t-shirt rouge et un petit sac à bandoulière noir sur lequel j'ai accroché un certain nombre de pin's.

Un peu gênée, je regarde autour de moi et… des tableaux qui bougent? Oh misère, je fais vraiment des rêves déments!

Des armures, des tentures anciennes, des cravates rouges, d'autres jaunes, des bouts de bois qui dépassent des poches. Je suis en pleine hallucination visuelle et auditive. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

On s'arrête devant une statue de pierre atrocement moche. Le jeune homme qui m'accompagne prononce un mot que je ne comprends pas et un passage s'ouvre.

Non… Ce n'est pas possible...

Les escalators en pierre, ça existe? Je sens qu'on me pousse doucement pour que j'avance, je monte donc dessus.

Arrivé en haut, il toque à la porte, je lève les yeux vers lui, il est plutôt grand mais je n'ai pas le temps de mieux le regarder.

- Entrez.


	2. Ou comment la torture est un bout de

**Chapitre 2 : Ou comment la torture peut être un bout de bois**

[_Devant le bureau du directeur..._

_- Entrez.]_

Il pousse la porte et me fait signe de passer devant. Ma respiration s'arrête. Le directeur porte une robe du plus mauvais goût. Autant dire qu'elle est affreusement moche, violette avec des dessins et un liseré orange. Je regarde autour de moi, le bureau est plein d'objets bizarroïdes...

Je ferme les yeux un instant en me retenant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. C'est quand même dingue cette histoire.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Lupin.

J'étouffe mon hoquet de surprise dans une toux. Je détaille un peu mieux le garçon à côté de moi, qui parle mais que je n'écoute pas. Il est châtain, plutôt mince et il est effectivement grand. En l'observant attentivement, je peux dire qu'il a l'air plutôt mignon. Son visage est plutôt fin et avenant. Il a un joli profil. Je remarque une légère cicatrice qui marque sa mâchoire.

Je retiens un nouvel hoquet de surprise. Remus? Ca ne peut pas...

Si je me retrouve avec Remus. C'est forcément un rêve. Je jette un oeil à ses vêtements. Parfait. Voilà qui ne va pas arranger mes grognements sur toutes les fics où ses vêtements sont vieux de plusieurs générations.

Evidement, il serait plutôt dingue de voir un Remus fringué comme un clochard dans un de mes rêves.

Il se tourne vers moi et je lève les yeux vers lui. J'avale de travers. Bordel, c'est impossible d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur! N'importe qui de censé comprendrait que ce n'est pas normal!

Il fronce les sourcils et je me rappelle subitement que je suis dans le bureau du directeur. Penaude, je me tourne vers lui.

- Vous avez sûrement un nom?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je donne mon vrai nom? Ou pas? Je peux inventer mais je risque de passer pour une idiote si je m'oublie et que je ne réponds pas quand on m'appelle. Je tranche pour la vérité.

- Lara Wallis

- Bien, Mademoiselle Wallis. Il va falloir que vous nous expliquiez ce qui s'est passé avant.

Avant? Avant quoi?

- Avant que Monsieur Lupin et ses amis ne vous remarquent.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?

- Et bien… j'ai dû… m'endormir dans mon cours de mathématique. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai entendu le professeur raconter la révolte des gobelins.

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autre?

Oh, si, je me souviens de pleins de trucs, tout d'un coup! Je peux avoir une baguette, visiter des passages secrets, me planquer sous une cape d'invisibilité et manger des bonbons bizarres!

- Non.

- Vous souvenez-vous du rêve que vous faisiez avant de vous réveiller dans la classe du professeur Binns?

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant alors que je sais d'avance ne jamais me souvenir de mes rêves.

- Je ne me souviens pas du rêve, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il était agréable et que je m'y sentais bien.

- Bien. Il réfléchit un instant. Et, que pensez vous de la magie?

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à la question. Qu'est-ce que je pense de la magie? Certes, à chaque livre fantasy que je lis, je me dis que ce serait drôlement chouette, que ça existe et de pouvoir en faire. Mais...

- Heu… aux dernières nouvelles, c'était dans les bouquins.

- Bien. Il fait une pause, en me regardant d'un oeil que je trouve bien trop perçant. Puis il se tourne vers Remus. Monsieur Lupin, pourriez-vous aller chercher le professeur MacGonagall, je vous prie?

Ce dernier hoche la tête et repart immédiatement.

Le directeur se tourne vers moi de nouveau puis se lève, ouvre un tiroir et en sort quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir.

Il se rassoit à son bureau, semble réfléchir intensément puis me tend un objet.

- Essayez donc cette baguette.

Je l'attrape et la secoue. Rien ne se passe. Je la secoue encore. Toujours rien.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ce type de rêve si je ne peux pas faire de magie!

- Essayez celle-ci.

Toujours rien. Je commence à me demander si ce rêve est bien un rêve. Le professeur m'en tend une autre sans un mot. Dernier espoir! Je secoue et... Rien! Un peu triste, je lui rends les trois baguettes. Le directeur se lève de nouveau et reviens avec...

Le choixpeau!

- Mettez-le, s'il vous plaît.

Yiaaaaaah! J'ai toujours voulu savoir! Légèrement angoissé, je dépose délicatement l'informe chapeau sur ma tête et attends.

J'attends encore, encore et encore... Mais rien ne se produit. Absolument rien. Complètement dépité, je l'enlève et le rends au directeur qui hoche la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à ce manque de réaction.

A cet instant, quelqu'un toque à la porte et une dame, grande, l'air sévère et les sourcils froncés entre dans le bureau, suivit de Remus.

- Bonjour, professeur. Dit-elle.

- Bonjour à vous, Minerva. Je suppose que Monsieur Lupin vous a expliqué la situation?

- En partie, dit-elle en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

- Bien... Je pense la répartir à Gryffondor, si vous n'y voyais pas d'objection.

Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne puisse répondre, je lance un timide :

- Je ne peux pas repartir?

Le directeur m'adresse un sourire réconfortant.

- Non, jeune fille. Vous auriez pu repartir en prenant le train ou j'aurais pu vous raccompagner chez vous si... vous étiez dans la bonne... époque.

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué. J'aurai dû y penser puisque l'époque où les maraudeurs sont jeunes se passe dans les années 70 mais... Je n'avais simplement pas pensé à ça.

- Mais... mais... Comment je vais rentrer chez moi?

- Nous allons trouver une solution. En attendant, vous allez rester avec nous.

Je hoche la tête, la perspective de rester avec les maraudeurs n'arrive pas à éloigner de moi la panique d'être propulser dans un monde où je ne connais rien.

- Et… pourquoi il ne se passe rien avec ces baguettes?

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, se contente de croiser les doigts sous son menton, les coudes sur son bureau puis reprend :

- Avez-vous des prédispositions à la magie ? En avez-vous déjà fait?

- Et bien, je suis arrivé ici…

Décidément, ce n'est plus un rêve. Je n'imagine pas Dumbledore comme ça, je n'imagine pas de ne pas faire de magie dans un rêve et la gargouille est vraiment, vraiment trop moche.

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour dire que vous faites de la magie.

Respire. Reste calme. Respire lentement. Voilà, c'est bien.

- Comment je vais faire alors, pour les cours et tout? On va voir tout de suite que je suis heu…

Ont-ils déjà utilisé le terme « moldu » ?

- … bah que je ne sais rien faire.

- Les professeurs seront mis au courant de votre situation et si des élèves deviennent curieux, je suis sûr que vos nouveaux camarades trouveront un moyen de vous couvrir.

Il jette un coup d'œil amusé à Remus, qui sourit en coin en rosissant. Oh… mignon.

Lorsqu'on ressort, j'ai une baguette en main. Avoir une baguette et ne rien pouvoir faire avec! Torture ultime!


	3. Ou comment les dindes soignent l'asthme

**Chapitre 3 : Ou comment les dindes soignent leur asthme**

Je suis le professeur jusqu'à son bureau pendant que Remus repart vers ce que je suppose être la grande salle.

- Bien, dit-elle, je vais avertir immédiatement vos professeurs. Si vous avez le moindre soucis, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Elle me tend ensuite deux uniformes complet, le planning des cours puis hésite.

- Aviez-vous des affaires, avec vous?

- Heu... non. Juste ce que j'ai dans mon sac à main.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce puis ouvre un placard pour en sortir un vieux sac poussiéreux.

Après deux, trois sortilèges, elle me le tend. Il n'est pas de la dernière mode mais il est propre et en bon état. Elle me donne ensuite quelques parchemins vierges, deux plumes, un flacon d'encre noire.

- Pour ce qu'il manque, vous devrez attendre la sortie à Pré-au-lard, ce week-end où vous arrangez avec vos camarades.

- Je... n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre.

- Pour ce qui est des livres, je vais prévenir la bibliothécaire et vous pourrez aller les chercher ce soir, après les cours.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous raccompagne.

Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle mon premier réflexe est de lever les yeux pour voir le plafond enchanté. Ohhhhh! Il pleut mais il reste absolument magnifique. Il n'a pas l'air plat comme je l'imaginais. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sous la pluie.

Quelques ricanements me tirent de ma rêverie. Je ne sais pas où aller m'assoir, je reste donc planté devant l'entrée à observer la grande salle. Elle est immense. Je pense immédiatement qu'il me faudra compter les élèves pour enfin savoir combien ils sont réellement dans l'école. Je remarque tout à coup que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. Mal à l'aise je me dirige à petit pas vers la table rouge et or en cherchant des yeux un des quatre garçons.

Un main se lève au dessus des têtes et me fait signe. Soulagé, je me dirige dans cette direction.

Je m'assois à une place qu'ils m'ont de toute évidence gardé.

- Remus nous a expliqué, lance l'un d'eux. Il est brun, les cheveux long et semble à peine plus grand que Remus, il a des yeux gris-bleu et un air un peu aristocrate. En tout cas, il est plutôt beau. Je me doute que ça doit être Sirius. Il n'a pas le charme à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches qu'on lui concède souvent mais il est beau.

Je hoche la tête, soudain intimidé.

- Tu n'avais pas d'affaires avec toi? Me demande celui que je suppose être James, en regardant le vieux sac de MacGonagall. A mon étonnement, il est plus petit que Remus. Mais aussi plus large d'épaule. Remarque, j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure, Remus fait au moins une tête de plus que moi. Et je tape dans le mètre 70. Il a effectivement les cheveux en bataille, une vraie plaie pour les peignes… Mais il est pas mal quand même.

- Non, je n'avais rien. Dis-je. A part ce que j'avais dans mon petit sac.

J'en profite pour vérifier le tout, en les étalant sur la table : un paquet de mouchoirs, un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet, un lecteur mp3 et ses écouteurs qui attire aussitôt l'attention de Sirius et James, un stylo bic, un billet de 20 euros, des clés, mon téléphone portable, un porte carte avec ma carte du lycée, la carte de cantine, la carte de tramway, une carte de retrait et ma carte d'identité. Des cachets pour la douleur, des lunettes de soleil, un livre de poche, une petite bouteille d'eau.

Après avoir examiné attentivement les quelques objets insolites qui traînaient dans mon sac, Sirius lève la tête et rit devant ma moue dépité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça.

- Mais je... je n'ai pas d'argent... enfin, pas le même que le votre.

- Pas grave, ça. dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Avant que je puisse m'étonner, James me demande :

- C'est quoi ça? En me montrant mon téléphone portable. J'explique donc l'utilité du téléphone, du lecteur mp3, des différentes cartes et même du stylo à quatre tête ahurit. Puis Peter change de sujet.

- En fait… Tu t'es juste réveillé dans un autre endroit. Ca doit faire sacrément bizarre! Tu viens d'où? Il est plus petit encore, et mince. Il a des cheveux court d'un blond cendré et il est plutôt mignon.

- Du sud de la France.

- Oh. C'est donc ça, ton accent! Lance Sirius.

- J'imagine...

Le silence s'installe pendant que je commence à manger.

Récapitulons :  
Je pars de France, d'une belle journée ensoleiller, d'un cours de Math particulièrement ennuyant.  
J'arrive en Ecosse, dans une journée orageuse et dans un cours d'histoire de la magie tout aussi ennuyant d'après les nombreux ronflements.

Comme je n'arrive pas à me mettre d'accord avec moi-même pour dire si c'est un rêve ou pas, il vaut mieux que je fasse comme si je ne connaissais aucun mot sorcier. Ca ne va pas être une mince affaire!

oOo

Agitant ma baguette comme un folle de la théière, je tente désespérément d'en faire sortir un truc, un éclair aveuglant, un serpent à sonnette, un mini Uzi, n'importe quoi!

Deux Serpentards, vu la cravate verte, sont en train de coincer Sirius contre le mur d'un couloir désert. Ils l'ont pris par surprise, alors qu'il tentait de m'expliquer le chemin de la bibliothèque. Par chance, ils n'ont pas fait attention à moi ou ont supposé que ma présence n'était pas un problème. Où sont les autres?

Puisque cette fichue baguette ne veut rien faire, il faut que je trouve Remus et James. Mais où? Il est putain de grand ce château! Trois fois plus que dans mon imagination.

Mais oui! La carte! J'ai vu Sirius la mettre dans son sac. Oui mais pour l'ouvrir… il faut pouvoir utiliser une baguette.

Heu… heu… Bouge! Il vient de se prendre un sacré sort! Je sais pas ce que c'était mais ça a l'air douloureux! Je récupère sa baguette, et du bout du pied, la projette près de lui.

Il n'a pas vu! Mince! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Les deux serpentard me tournent le dos. J'essaye d'en assommer un? Non... Ca ne va pas me servir à grand chose contre des gens qui peuvent utiliser la magie.

Je file vers un couloir au hasard, n'importe lequel et cherche Remus parmi les gens. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, sans doute à cause de ma tronche affolé, de ma baguette dégainé et de mon look improbable dans ce monde d'uniforme noir. Je ne leur prête pas attention. Mais il est où? Il est grand, il se voit de loin, bon sang !

Je reviens sur mes pas, bien décidé à fouiller un autre couloir mais quand j'arrive près de l'endroit où j'ai abandonné Sirius, j'entends deux rires mesquins, un mot en latin et un bruit sourd qui doit venir d'un corps qui tombe. Paniquée, j'approche encore. Merde, il est assis par terre, le nez qui pisse le sang!

Révoltée, paniquée de ne pas avoir trouvé Remus, James ou Peter et angoissée à l'idée de ce qui risque d'arriver à Sirius, je pousse un grognement peu convenable et marche vers les deux Serpentard. Je lâche ma baguette, de toute façon, parfaitement inutile, à moins que je n'arrive à viser un oeil. Les deux serpents ne me voient pas, l'un s'est penché vers Sirius et lui parle pendant que l'autre, toujours debout se marre. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à être juste derrière ce dernier puis lance un :

- T'as un rire de dinde asthmatique! d'un air sarcastique.


	4. Ou comment risquer ses dents sur

**Chapitre 4 : Ou comment risquer ses dents sur une montagne**

[_- T'as un rire de dinde asthmatique! d'un air sarcastique._]

Outré, il se retourne d'un bloc mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, je lui lance mon poing en plein dans la figure. Surpris, il trébuche, se prend les pieds dans ceux de Sirius et tombe sur les fesses. Son ami me jette une regard noir et pousse un grognement qui n'augure rien de bon pour ma pomme mais il remarque alors que Sirius se lève et préfère s'occuper de lui.

Celui que j'ai frappé se relève alors avec un air mauvais. Ni une, ni deux, je fais demi-tour et file vers un nouveau couloir. Avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, je suis percuté par quelque chose qui me propulse tête la première dans une armure. J'entends un rire et sans me préoccuper de la bosse qui doit me pousser sur le front, de la douleur du sort dans mon dos et du sang sur ma lèvre, je me remet debout et fonce le plus vite possible, peu encline à me prendre un nouveau sort.

Faites que je trouve quelqu'un, pitié, pitié!

Là! Je crie un « Lupin » tonitruant.

Il se tourne vers moi, comme tous les gens présent dans le couloir, d'ailleurs, l'air passablement étonné. Sans hésiter, je le chope par le bras pour qu'il me suive. J'ai beau tirer, il reste planté au même endroit avec de grand yeux.

- Tu saigne de...

- On s'en fou! Je hurle. Voyant son air ahuris, je baisse la voix et murmure : Black a besoin d'aide je crois…

Il fronce les sourcils et enfin, me suis. Pas trop tôt!

On arrive et d'un coup de baguette, les deux Serpentard sont neutralisés.

C'est désespérant! Dire que moi je l'ai secoué comme un prunier pendant cinq minutes et que rien ne se passait !

Sirius se relève avec un regard de tueur en série. Il attrape sa baguette et s'approche des deux Serpentard. Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit un professeur pour arriver.

Brrr, elle fait froid dans le dos, McGonagall quand elle est énervée! Elle enlève des points aux Serpentards et leur mets une retenue. Puis elle se tourne vers Sirius, Remus et moi et nous dit de partir.

Sirius est dans une colère noire. Flippant.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je hoche la tête en réponse, tapotant ma lèvre avec un mouchoir et jette un coup d'œil vers Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il regarde Sirius et poursuit. Il va se calmer.

Il a dû sang qui coule de son nez jusqu'à sa chemise blanche et sa pommette prend déjà une drôle de couleur violacé.

Poussant une soupir, je m'arrête, fouille dans mon sac et en sort un nouveau mouchoir. Sans avertir Sirius, je le lui colle sous le nez.

Il me lance un regard outré. Sans me laisser impressionner j'explique:

- Tu dégoulines.

L'éclat de rire de Remus semble détendre un peu Sirius qui attrape le mouchoir et se pince le nez avec.

J'attrape ensuite un nouveau mouchoir et le lui tend.

Il hausse un sourcil, sans le prendre. Poussant un profond soupir presque dramatique, je m'approche et essuie le sang sur son menton.

Le rire de Remus me fait lever les yeux. Sirius me regarde d'un air à la fois amusé et médusé. Rougissant un peu, je recule d'un pas en râlant :

- Tu vas pas rester comme ça, quand même!

Sirius rejoint Remus dans son rire et ce dernier sort sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui nettoie Sirius de pied en cap. En grimaçant, je grogne :

- Ah bah, c'est sûr que comme ça...

Nouveaux rires, je lève le nez en l'air, faisant mine d'être vexé et recommence à marcher. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rends compte que beaucoup de gens nous regarde. Et que certains regards féminins sont loin d'être avenant.

Oh. Oops.

Je continue à marcher, un peu penaude mais je sens une main sur mon bras, qui me retient. Sirius me regarde d'un air amusé.

- Merci, au fait.

Gênée, je ne réponds que par un petit sourire. Surtout que les regards sont toujours tournés vers nous.

- Sirius! Lance une voix derrière nous.

- T'es en retard, James, t'as tout loupé! Et si Lara n'avait pas était là, je ressemblerais à du pâté pour chien à l'heure actuelle!

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé!? S'affole James.

- Rien de dramatique, je me suis fait surprendre par deux tronches de serpents.

- Et que vient faire Lara dans cette histoire? Demande Peter.

- Elle est venu me prévenir. Réponds Remus.

- Mieux que ça! Enchaîne Sirius, attisant la curiosité des autres.

- Ca va, pas la peine dans faire tout un plat! Dis-je, ayant peu envie d'être le centre d'attention de nouveaux regards noirs.

- Mais si, quand même, c'était un très joli crochet du droit! J'aurai pas aimé être à sa place! Grégory en est tombé le cul par terre. Lance Sirius d'une voix bien trop forte à mon goût avant de se mettre à rire.

Les trois autres écarquillent les yeux pendant que je baisse la tête en grommelant.

- Tu as... frappé cette montagne de Gregory? S'étonne James.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Bah, il s'y attendait pas. C'est l'effet de surprise qui a tout fait.

- Encore fallait-il avoir le courage de taper dessus...

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?

- Te servir de ta baguette, par exemple, me lance une voix féminine, froide et moqueuse.

Je tourne la tête pour me retrouver face à une jeune fille brune, de gryffondor.

- Oh... heu... en effet. Dis-je, ennuyée.

Elle me lance une regard noir puis continue son chemin sans un mot.

Les quatre garçons la regarde partir sans comprendre puis Sirius reprend la parole.

- Viens, on vas t'accompagner à la bibliothèque, ce sera plus simple.

- On était sur la route pour aller voler, on vous rejoins plus tard. Explique James et je remarque qu'il porte en effet un accoutrement étrange, de même que Peter.


End file.
